Imaging has a significant impact in medical filed. Various imaging technics include, for example, Digital Subtraction Angiography (DSA), Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), Magnetic Resonance Angiography (MRA), Computed tomography (CT), Computed Tomography Angiography (CTA), Ultrasound Scanning (US), Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Single-Photon Emission Computerized Tomography (SPECT), CT-MR, CT-PET, CE-SPECT, DSA-MR, PET-MR, PET-US, SPECT-US, TMS (transcranial magnetic stimulation)-MR, US-CT, US-MR, X-ray-CT, X-ray-MR, X-ray-portal, X-ray-US, Video-CT, Vide-US, or the like, or any combination thereof. An image segmentation (or “recognition,” “classification,” “extraction,” “identification,” etc.) may be performed to provide an image for a target region by dividing or partitioning an image of a larger region including the target region. Segmentation is a procedure of image processing and/or a means to extract quantitative information relating to a target region from an image. Different target regions may be segmented in different ways to improve the accuracy of the segmentation. The accuracy of an image segmentation may affect the accuracy of a disease diagnosis. Thus, it is desirable to improve the accuracy of image segmentation.